This invention relates to radar testing apparatus and more particularly to apparatus which automatically calibrates radar receiver sensitivity in pulse-type radar systems.
It is important that the operational condition of a radar system be evaluated frequently to determine if the system is functioning in a satisfactory manner. Radar functions of prime importance must be tested to provide verification of proper equipment operation or a warning of malfuntions in the system. Radar receiver sensitivity is one of the most important areas to be examined in analysing a radar's operational readiness and standard of performance.
Heretofore, testing methods have required that a calibration procedure be performed manually with the procedure comprising a series of separate steps which are conducted one step at a time. Extensive periods of time and several operators are often required to perform the tests. Frequently the radar system to be tested is installed in a location that makes access to the various units difficult, further increasing the time and cumbersomeness of the task. In addition, the testing procedures vary according to the specific type of radar system under test and in the actual procedures used by the personnel conducting the test. This non-uniformity of test procedures often results in poor correlation between the calibration of different radar systems.